


Shirtless on Sundermount

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midsummer celebrations are underway and things are heating up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless on Sundermount

It was midsummer and the hottest day of the year so far. Merrill had invited everyone for some obscure Dalish celebration with her clan up at Sundermount. Even Fenris had relented in the face of Garrett’s pleading and joined them.

A veritable feast was laid out on the grass; there were fruits and berries, sweet pastries and wines enough for everyone and more. A large bonfire was laid out ready to be lit at dusk. Garrett was enjoying this, sitting in bright sunshine with his arm around Fenris’s waist and the elf’s head laid on his shoulder. It was a source of wonder to Garrett that Fenris had begun to accept displays of affection in public, though he was careful not to make comments about it in fear of making him bolt again.

The midday sun was making everyone hot and one by one his companions started to shed their clothing. Isabela, of course, had no shame and in no time at all she was down to her shift; Carver was failing to keep his eyes away from her assets. Sebastian wore his usual frown of disapproval but did remove his armour. Fenris had foregone his usual breastplate and gauntlets and wore instead the linen shirt and doeskin trousers that he’d worn more than usual since Garrett mentioned he liked them.

Garrett had never thought of himself as attractive. He had never been quite as tall or muscular or strong as Carver, nor slender and lithe like Bethany. He was just...average. Carver was the one the girls liked; Garrett had his share of attention from other boys if he wanted, but no one ever said he was beautiful. Sure, Anders had flirted with him from the start, but he did that with everyone.

But he was really getting awkwardly hot, and the shirt was clinging to him in the most unpleasant way. So he stood up and unlaced his shirt and shrugged it off, it landed on the grass at his feet. He was completely unprepared for his companions’ reactions.  
Isabela whistled in the most inappropriate way that only she knew how.

“Whoa, Hawke! You have been holding out on us, sweet thing. If I’d known what you were hiding under that shirt of yours, I would have tried harder to bed you!”

Garrett was blushing, never had he felt so embarrassed! Isabela alone would have been bad enough but even Anders was appraising him openly, raising one well-groomed eyebrow as his gaze travelled lower to Garrett’s stomach.

“Ooh, Hawke! You are very handsome, you should not wear a shirt more often!”

 _Merrill. Trust her to just blurt things out._ This was just getting worse. Garrett was about to reach for his shirt to put it on again, when a hand on his wrist stopped him. Fenris.

“Avert your eyes, Abomination. Isabela – just... shut up will you!”

Fenris took Garrett’s hand and as good as dragged him away from the others to a little meadow by the lake. Garrett was feeling anxious by now, unsure how he had offended Fenris.

They stopped in the middle of the little clearing, Fenris let go of Garrett and started pacing restlessly about. Garrett was waiting for the inevitable lecture on whatever he’d done this time to offend, but was stunned as instead Fenris turned around and pulled him into a ferocious kiss. He could not help but to yield into that kiss, it was delicious and heady and everything he liked, but all too soon Fenris pulled away.

“Do you enjoy causing me discomfort? Does it excite you to see the Abomination eat you with his eyes?”

“Wh...what? Anders? Maker, no...nothing like that!”

“Then why do you just stand there blushing like a virgin and display yourself so wantonly? You are mine now, you should not show yourself so to others.”

 _You are mine now._  
The words rang like a bell in Garrett’s mind. Fenris had never commented on their relationship other than say he loved Garrett. He felt himself blushing again. _Stop it Garrett! You are not a teenager on his first date!_

Fenris pulled him into a fierce embrace.

“I do think you are gorgeous, Garrett Hawke. Don’t ever doubt that I love you. I realize now that I should make it clear to others as well. You are mine and I am yours. I will make sure everyone knows this.”


End file.
